Tortured Spring Bonnie
Were you looking for: Spring Bonnie, the original counterpart of Tortured Spring Bonnie? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Bonnie, Tortured Bonnie, [[Buster|'Buster']], [[Torture Buster|'Tortured Buster']], or The Unknown/The Beast? TRTF5= Torture Spring Bonnie, also known as Torture Springtrap, is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. It was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: G.P.D. Mode, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Torture Spring Bonnie shares a few traits with the other Torture Suits. It has the same endoskeleton jaw inside its mouth and, while hard to see in the teaser, it has the same red eyes like them. It has several sets of human remains within it, some protruding out of the front of the suit. It has three sets of teeth if the endoskeleton teeth are counted. It has a reflective black-red nose, with nostrils built on it. It still has buttons. It appears generally greener than the original Spring Bonnie. It seems to be withered. its eyes go straight above it's instead of being tilted. A newer design of it was in the 2 days teaser, its eyes and texture changed. Behavior Torture Spring Bonnie would've been active along with Torture Fredbear, Torture Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Kitty in G.P.D. Mode. It would've made its way throughout various areas of Frankburt's Pizza to your Security Office. It is unknown how the player would've defended themselves from Torture Spring Bonnie nor from any of the other Torture Suits. Trivia *Torture Spring Bonnie's pose references Scott Cawthon's Nightmare Bonnie when first revealed. **In addition, the text says What Happens, happens for a reason. *When brightening up its teaser, it reads Torture Springtrap instead of Tortured Springtrap. This is most likely a spelling error, or it was added on purpose. *In its first teaser, Spring Bonnie appeared to be green, but other images show it to be yellow. **This may be caused by the lighting in its first teaser. *If one looks closely at its ear in the "2 Days" teaser, text can be found. This text says "BUTTERFLIES' DREAM". *BFPFilms424/Tyler recently confirmed that Springtrap is not canon in the TRTF series and that Tortured Springtrap is actually Torture Spring Bonnie. **This is likely due to Vincent dying differently then he did in the FNAF franchise, as instead of dying inside of Springtrap, he was stabbed by the Kitty FazCat child. **This may also be due to Springtrap not appearing in any of the games, nor fitting into any of the lore. *It is believed that Torture Spring Bonnie isn't actually a Torture Suit but in fact a severely withered version of the original Spring Bonnie, due to how G.P.D. Mode takes place in the aftermath of GoldieParaDiner. **It is also believed that the corpse found inside of his model belongs to the main protagonist of G.P.D. Mode, the Frankburt's Pizza Security Guard, after becoming a victim of Torture Golden Lockjaw/Grön's murders, due to BFPFilms424 confirming in a Q&A that the events from the mode were actually crucial to Grön's origin. *Like Bonnie, Torture Spring Bonnie is female instead of male like the original Spring Bonnie. *Torture Spring Bonnie was actually leaked in 2015 by Bioninja, resulting him to be kicked out of the old development team. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5 Output JLM1Lz.gif|Tortured Spring Bonnie's idle animation in the Title Screen of Story Mode. Webp.net-gifmaker (37).gif|Tortured Spring Bonnie's twitching animation. Output VOJceu.gif|Ditto. Output 3Ty4SX.gif|Ditto. 2016-11-28 (1).png|Tortured Spring Bonnie and Tortured Fredbear in the G.P.D. Mode Menu. 2016-11-28 (4).png|Same but twitching. 2016-11-28 (5).png|Ditto. Springextras.png|Tortured Spring Bonnie's full body in the Extras Menu. Teasers/Miscellanous SpringTrap Torture Teaser.png|Tortured Spring Bonnie's first teaser. Snapshot_2_(9-5-2015_9-59_AM).png|Tortured Spring Bonnie's teaser brightened. Its almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Tortured Spring Bonnie in a picture with Tortured Sugar and Tortured Lockjaw teasing the trailer for the game from BFPFilms424's Deviantart. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|The Thank You from TRTF. Tortured Spring Bonnie is above Torture Sugar and next to Torture Fang. Whatthehell.jpg|Tortured Spring Bonnie in another teaser. This teaser is the 2 days till TRTF5:TFC. 16f3f1_795bfd78887342c0b14bc28982fe00b6_kindlephoto-37180590.jpg|The text on Tortured Spring Bonnie's teaser. Whatthefuck.jpg|More text on Tortured Spring Bonnie's ear with the text, "The End is Never." External links *Torture Spring Bonnie's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Tortured Spring Bonnie Tortured Spring Bonnie Tortured Spring Bonnie Tortured Spring Bonnie Tortured Spring Bonnie Category:TRTF: TDT characters Tortured Spring Bonnie